<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to silence your bard by TinyThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804261">How to silence your bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts'>TinyThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, But mostly porn, Forest Sex, Jaskier cant stop talking, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, geralt is super sexy, just a little fluff, please just read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest night was softly singing around them. A random nightbird called among the branches high above, the crackling of the campfire, Roach softly chewing her feed a bit further away. The only thing disturbing the peace was Jaskier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to silence your bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all. I've only written this kind of explicit shit like three times before, and this is the first time I ever shown any one. But When Geralt and Jaskier decides it needs to happen, it happens! Also, I wrote this in under an hour, and Googledocs insists he is called Gerald, so Im sorry for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest night was softly singing around them. A random nightbird called among the branches high above, the crackling of the campfire, Roach softly chewing her feed a bit further away. The only thing disturbing the peace was Jaskier.</p><p>He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and he tried.<br/>
He spewed out words, trying to disperse the tight fluttery nervousness in his chest.<br/>
Geralt huffed, a small smirk playing over his lips. They were so close.</p><p>“My god Geralt I can’t believe we're doing this, oh, why are you so-” was the latest madness escaping his mouth.<br/>
Geralt had one big hand on Jaskiers hip, the other one slowly dragging from his throat, over his collarbone, slightly twisting his chest hair and over a pebbled nipple.<br/>
Whimpers now mixed themselves with Jaskiers mumbled words, and Geralt's chest so closely to his own rumbled with a low moan.<br/>
Geralt's hand continued it’s travels, dipping softly into his navel, down his happytrail. Jaskier whined when no attention at all was given to his dribbling cock. Geralt bent his head down and put his lips to Jaskiers ear. His thick fingers made its way down his balls, fondling them as he passes and then circling his hole.</p><p>“God, Jaskier, you are so ready for me.” He mumbled darkly in his ear, sending shivers through Jaskiers entire body.<br/>
And he still couldn’t stop talking, making sounds.<br/>
They had spent a long time working him open with oil, fingers scissoring, twisting and stretching.<br/>
“Yes witcher, I'm so ready for you, please, now, i can’t - ah, please -'' Jaskiers own arms wrapped themselves around Geralt's shoulders and chest, holding him in almost a hug.<br/>
Geralt chuckled and Jaskiers heart clenched at the sound.<br/>
Then Grealts finger was gone, but his other hand took a firmer grip on his hip.<br/>
Jaskier hoped it would leave a mark.<br/>
Then he could feel the head of Geralt's cock at his entrance, his calloused hand guiding it there. He moaned as loudly as he dared into the night sky when he felt himself being slowly penetrated. The first resistance quickly gave way for Geralt's considerate girth.<br/>
Slowly he fucked into him, allowing him to adapt.</p><p>“Oh damn you Geralt, damn how you feel inside me.” Jaskier was no stranger to talking dirty, but being this out of control was rather new.<br/>
Geralt bottomed out, his balls snuggly pressed against Jaskiers ass. They both breathed heavily, Geralt pressing his nose to his temple, his ear, and Jaskier bending his neck backwards, groaning and tangling his fingers through the witchers fine white hair.<br/>
And Jaskier can’t stop talking.<br/>
”Geralt” he registers himself moaning, ”Geralt.” Geralt closes the inches between their fronts, he feels rather than hears his amused chuckles.<br/>
Their sweatslick bodies traps Jaskiers aching cock between them, giving him a taste of the sweet friction he craves. Geralt slowly pulls his hips back a few inches, leaving only the head inside.<br/>
Then he slowly, oh so slowly pushes back in.</p><p>Jaskier hears his own wordless cry, and rakes his fingernails harshly over the witchers back and his scalp, leaving angry red marks on his skin. Geralt makes a sound that's almost a snarl, and then his teeth are at his neck, then his throat.<br/>
Nipping, marking, small bites behind his ear.<br/>
They move against each other like that for some time, Jaskier moaning encouragement in Geralt's ear.</p><p>They don't kiss. That's not what this is.<br/>
And Jaskier doesn’t mind, not really. The witchers lips and tongue have already been everywhere on his body tonight.</p><p>”Like that, please Geralt, harder, more i need- ah!” Jaskier allows one of his hands to sneak down and squeeze one perfect buttock, pressing Geralt closer to himself, nails digging into soft skin.<br/>
His other hand now grabbing his shoulder, gripping too tight. Geralt raises his head and looks down at Jaskier.<br/>
They don't break eye contact, staring at each other as sweat beads on their skin.<br/>
And Jaskier can’t shut up.</p><p>An amused smile finds its way to Geralts lips, and with a sharp thrust that had Jaskier throwing his head back in pleasure, hitting that sweet spot inside of him again.<br/>
Geralt lowers his head towards him.</p><p>”Jaskier.” He rumbles, fingers dragging over Jaskiers open lips.<br/>
Jaskiers eyes flutter open, he hadn't realized he ever closed them.<br/>
”Jaskier, listen.” And he does.<br/>
Finally his mouth obeys him, shutting the hell up.</p><p>He listens as Geralt looks into his eyes, his hair a mess with Jaskiers finger still in it.<br/>
Listens to the wet slap of skin against skin, the witchers panting, his own racing heart.<br/>
He listen to the obscene and highly erotic sound of Geralts cock sliding in and out of him. He can’t help but moan, and the Witcher grins at him.<br/>
It's so sexy he almost comes right there.</p><p>”More.” He whispers, and Geralt obliges.<br/>
All other sounds fade away. He can only hear his own soft groans and whimpers, and the witchers low grunts.<br/>
They listen to the sounds they make together, getting more and more frantic for their release. Geralt nips at his neck, pressing their bodies hard together, every thrust a little more desperate, every stroke a plea for pleasure.</p><p>It's almost a surprise when Geralt's muscles tenses, plunging hard into him and comes, as deep in as he can get. The wet heat filling him up is what finally sends him over the edge.<br/>
With a loud cry he comes, spilling between their bodies, the small movements from Geralt coaxing the last drops out of him.<br/>
Geralt stays inside him, muscles trembling and breaths mingling.</p><p>The night sounds slowly makes themselves known again.<br/>
And Jaskier listens to their breath, his own slowing heartbeat. And then Geralt's soft low chuckle.<br/>
He has been chuckling a lot tonight, and Jaskiers heart squeeze a little.</p><p>”So this is how to shut you up huh?” He murmurs, mirth dancing in his eyes. Jaskier slaps his shoulder in protest, but doesn’t argue. His heart speeds up a little again. Geralt still holds him tight, is still buried deep inside him, still making heavy eye contact.<br/>
And then bends down and presses a kiss on his lips. And Jaskier can’t help but to melt into it, to moan around the tongue that finally, finally caresses his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Roach is watching you. Rating your preformance...</p><p> </p><p>~ Kudos and comments would mean so much! ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>